Cliched
by KokoKaga
Summary: Rima Mashiro is always alone at school and at home, but when Fujisaki Nagihiko moves in next door, will the dull world start to get brighter? Eventual Rimahiko, AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One – The New Neighbour**

_Briiiiiiiing! Briiiiiiiiing! _

A petite blonde haired female woke up early in the morning, by her alarm clock, hitting the snooze button several times before finally dragging herself out of bed. She quickly got dressed in her school uniform – a black shirt with a white tie and a black skirt to match, both quite crumpled from the day before, and then plaited her hair into two plaits that reached the back of her legs, and putting on large, thick framed glasses that hidden most of her face. She let out a yawn, stretching as she did so, before grabbing her shoes and going to the front door. She scanned the empty hallway, before putting her shoes on and grabbing her bag.

"I'm off." She muttered to an empty apartment, before opening the door and stepping out, closing and locking it behind her.

She left the apartment building rather quickly, wanting to avoid any neighbours, her face removed of any emotions.

She made her way to school, tensing as she felt a stone hit her head. She turned, a dark look flitting across her face. 'Just wait until I find out who threw that...' She thought to herself, before glaring at everyone around her.

* * *

When she reached the school, she walked deliberately slowly to her classroom, opening the sliding doors and entering, making her way across the class to her seat, while everyone is almost silent, their talking going to whispering, and snickering.

"Hey, runt!" A boy called, walking over to her. She didn't bother to turn around. "Who exactly are you addressing here?" She said smoothly, in quiet voice, looking straight ahead. The boy stared at her for a moment, before smirking and grabbing a handful of hair, tugging at it. "How dare you. Everyone knows you are the smallest person here."

"My name isn't 'Runt', are you an idiot?" She sighed, grabbing his wrist. "It's Mashiro Rima. Mashiro-san or Mashiro-sama to you."

He opened his mouth to say something, but the bell rang, and he let go and sauntered back over to his seat, looking furious. "Mashiro, you'll pay for that after school," He called, and sat down as the teacher came in.

* * *

Rima managed to escape a small group of guys from that morning, only getting punched in the face once. She made her way home quickly, checking over her shoulder every few steps. When she safely made it to the apartment building, she walked towards the large mailbox shelves and opened the small box labelled Mashiro, looking around inside, and shutting it with a disappointed look on her face. She stared down at the ground, walking forward until she bumped into a large stack of boxes, which then fell on her. She slowly got up, cursing the boxes, before kicking one and marching to the elevator, slamming on the button until the elevator stops at the floor. She steps inside the empty elevator, and pressed a button. The doors soon opened and she stepped out, heading to her empty apartment, opening the door, and looking around the dark, empty apartment.

"I'm home," She whispers quietly to no-one in particular and shuts the door, turning on the light and heads to the kitchen, dumping her bag down and then grabs flour and a variety of other things, and starts baking cookies, as she was bored.

* * *

After the cookies where made, she placed them in a small basket, and walked to her small balcony, opening the glass door, and stepping out, admiring the view the apartment had while eating cookies.

"Nice view, huh?"

Rima turned around, trying to locate the voice, and then looked to the balcony next to hers, where a tall boy with long purple hair leaned against his balcony wall, his head tilted to the side. She scowled, but nodded.

"What's your name, by the way?" He asked, smiling brightly.

"Mashiro," She mumbled, a cookie in her mouth. "Mashiro Rima, you?"

"Fujisaki Nagihiko. Nice to meet you, Rima-chan, my new neighbour," Her eyes narrowed, annoyed at the sudden 'Rima-chan'. As she opened her mouth to say something, he glanced down at her cookies. "May I have one?" He pointed to the cookies, and she slowly nodded, passing the basket to him. He took one, then passed the basket to her again.

She waited until he took a bite, and then stared at him.

"Is it good?"

"Yes, it was. Thanks," There was a shout from his house, and he glanced to the door. "I have to go. See you later, Rima-chan," He waved, and then walked back into his apartment, while Rima stayed on the same spot for a few minutes, before turning and walking into her apartment, shutting the door and putting the basket down, then collapsing onto her bed.

"That was an… eventful day." She said out loud to herself, and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Hello again, people.**

**This chapter is longer than my old ones, and I'm planning to keep it like that.**

**New story, yay! **

**Bad news is, I'm going on holiday for two weeks, but I'll work on the chapter after this one is published.**

**Ciao!**

**- KokoKaga**


	2. Chapter 2: He's Actually Quite Handsome?

Rima woke up much earlier than she usually does, for once, without using her alarm. She sat up in bed, stretching and looking around with half opened eyes, before glancing up at the calendar beside her bed, which had writing all over it, and her eyes focused on 12th December, which had circles around it.

"It's today…" She groaned, getting up and rubbing her eyes, before putting on her uniform hurriedly. She then sat down by a mirror and tried to pull a brush through her hair, and then began trying to straighten it.

"I.. need to look _perfect_," She muttered to herself, while managing to get her hair straighter than it usually is. After a while, she decided to tuck all of her hair into a black and purple hat, and put on her large glasses. She gave her hat one more tug before putting on a jacket, and walking out of the apartment, grabbing her bag, and putting on thick brown shoes with a large heel at the bottom to make herself look taller. She turned and locked the door, before walking downstairs; as she still had plenty of time to get to school. She walked out of the apartment building slowly, and stepping outside to the cold morning. Her honey brown eyes darted up and down the street, noticing that no-one was walking to school yet, and then looked up to the sky, seeing that it had dark clouds. She let out a sigh, warm air visible in the cold air. She turns, and trudges slowly up the street, covering her mouth as she yawns, dreading her journey's end, to the school.

* * *

A purple headed boy walked to Seiyo High, walking at a fast pace to try and not be late on his first day. His brow furrowed, as he thought about his neighbour from the day before. 'She seemed cute. She's probably only in Middle School. Although, she does look interesting. Maybe I'll get to talk to her again. He quickly made his way into the school grounds, and to the school office, with some help of another student. "Hello, I'm Fujisaki Nagihiko, the transfer student?" He spoke to the receptionist with a dazzling smile.

"O-Oh yes, go through to the principal's office, Tsukasa is awaiting you, Fujisaki-san." She said, obviously quite flustered, indicating a door opposite.

He smiled once again, nodded, and turned on his heel, walking to the door and knocking it. Nagihiko waited for an answer, and opened the door, walking in and closing the door behind him, bowing politely to a brown haired man with a kind face.

"Ah, Fujisaki-kun, no need to be so formal. Welcome to Seiyo High. I am Tsukasa." The man named Tsukasa smiled, while Nagihiko scanned the small room; which was mostly empty apart from large bookshelves scattered around the cream walls, and a desk at the back of the room. "I'll show you to your homeroom. I believe you have your schedule already?" Nagihiko nodded. "Fantastic. I hope you enjoy your stay here." Nagihiko opens the door and Tsukasa walks out, turning and waiting for the young male as he closes the door.

The walk to the classroom is silent, but a comfortable one, Nagihiko thinks, as it's not really awkward. Tsukasa stops at a certain classroom, turning to the younger. "Wait here for a moment, I'll announce your arrival." Nagihiko nods again, and Tsukasa slides the door open, and steps inside, closing the door behind him. The purple headed boy leans against the wall next to the door as he hears mutters coming from inside, waiting for his cue to go inside. He then stood as he heard a quiet, "You may come in," and opened the door, stepping inside and holding his head high, but keeping a polite smile on his face.

He stopped by the teacher's desk, and turned to the class, who were staring intently at him, although most girls seemed to grin widely. "Hello, everyone. My name is Nagihiko Fujisaki." He paused, bowing formally, smiling. "It's nice to meet you all."

* * *

Rima froze in her seat as she heard his voice at the front of the classroom. She sat up straight, and glanced around the classroom with her usual bored expression, to see that everyone was alert and gazing at the boy standing awkwardly at the front.

She slowly turned and faced the front, her eyes widening. _He'll probably be a victim to the fangirls. _She held in a laugh as she put her elbow on her surprisingly tidy desk – everyone else's has graffiti all over theirs – and rested her chin on her hand, averting her gaze from him and looking out of the window. She went into a daydream, imagining the fangirls attacking the purple head, gazing out of the window, until she heard her name called, and she turned.

"Ma-shi-ro- SAN." Nikaidou Yuu said, looking like he was going to burst into tears.

She glared towards him. "Yes, sensei?" She brushed some hair away from her face idly, waiting for his response.

"You can show Fujisaki around the school at Lunch, okay?"

She sighed, glared for a moment, then nodded. "Fine," Nikaidou smiled, and then pointed to the back of the room, beside Rima.

"That is your new seat back there, Fujisaki-kun, next to Mashiro-san." Fujisaki Nagihiko then walked gracefully down towards Rima, before placing his bag down at his new desk, and sitting down as the teacher started the lesson.

He took out his books, and sat for the rest of the time with his head tilted down, studying the book, and taking notes, while Rima hid a gag manga with a textbook over it, reading and paying no attention to the teacher, but occasionally glancing over at Nagihiko. _Up close, he is kind of good looking…_ She thought to herself, and then shook her head in disgust. _What am I thinking? Don't get close to anybody._

* * *

Later, at lunch, Rima and Nagihiko walked side by side, as she pointed out which classes were which, until they reached the school grounds.

"So, Mashiro-chan, do you have a little sister?" Nagihiko asked curiously. _I wonder if her and the little girl from last night are related?... _

She shook her head. "No. Why?"

"Oh.. It's nothing, really." He smiled again, and then turned to her. "Would you like to hang out later?"

Her glare intensified, much to his surprise. "No. I'm busy. And anyway… now that I have done the tour, _stay away from me._ I don't want or need friends. Bye, Fujisaki." She walked off, just as the bell rang, leaving Nagihiko staring after her, his mouth opening and shutting for a minute, shocked. There was only one thing on his mind now.

_Why does she hate me so much?_

* * *

**A/N: And that's it! **

***Hides behind a rock* Don't hit me for the ending. I'm sorry. I had to. Cliffhangers are my thing, okay?**

**Anyway, thank you for the reviews, I will try to follow the advice on that last one. Thank you very much for the advice, too. **

**Oh, and good news also! **

**I found out that I have wifi in this place, so I'll be able to work on this fanfiction. Yay! **

**Anyway, later guys, **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**~ KokoKaga **


	3. Chapter 3: A Rainy Day

Rima walked to her apartment quickly, fumbling with the key, trying to unlock the door, and finally managing to open her door, slamming it shut behind her, and stomping to her bed, on her way throwing her jacket and bag to the side and collapsing on her bed, closing her golden-brown eyes for a moment and sighing, before getting up and pulling off her cap, running a hand through her long blonde hair, and then changing into a light grey off the shoulder top with a white vest underneath and black leggings, staring at herself in the mirror for a second.

"Perfect… I hope," She whispers to herself, before staring at the clock. _Another five minutes until I need to leave.._

Rima then looks around, and heads out to her small balcony, leaning against the wall and facing her door, shivering lightly because of the cool air.

"You could get a cold if you don't put on a jacket, you know." A silky voice said from the right side of her. Her head snapped in that direction, staring at the one and only, Fujisaki Nagihiko, who, as always, had a huge annoying smile on his face.

"Fujisaki," Rima growled, to which he responded with a "Rima-chan," with a pleasant smile on his face. "You know… You remind me of someone in my new school. But you don't really look like her that much," He stated, staring at the sky, while Rima facepalmed in her mind.

"Oh… Really," She managed to say, before looking back to her door again, as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. _Note to self, Fujisaki Nagihiko is an idiot. _

They both stayed silent for a few seconds, before Nagihiko spoke. "What age are you, Rima-chan?"

"Sixteen," She replied, before glancing at her watch and taking a few steps forward. "Anyway, I need to go. Bye bye," She raised her hand in farewell, and then went back inside, closing the glass door behind her. Her eyes then widened in realization as to what she did. "I spoke to him. Again. Ugh," She groaned, and then slipped on a jacket and black flats, before heading out the door, and locking it.

* * *

Fujisaki Nagihiko knew he'd forgotten something as he rummaged around in his cupboards. He'd forgot to shop for food, even though he had gotten plenty of reminders from his mother, to shop. Which is why he was out in the heavy rain, with a heavy bagful of food. _At least I brought my umbrella_, he thought happily. Nagihiko glanced around, and a small person floated out of the safety of his hair, looking around too, before pointing.

"Hey, hey, Nagi, isn't that your new neighbour? The weird chick?" The small Nagihiko lookalike said, pointing.

"You mean Rima-chan?" Nagihiko said, surprised.

"Yeah, her! She's over there, look!" Nagihiko looked over in the direction his chara pointed to, and his eyes widened. Because, there was Rima curled up in a small ball, without any protection from the rain. "Thanks for telling me, Rhythm," Hurriedly, he jogged over to her, leaning down and covering her with the umbrella. "Are you alright, Rima-chan?" He said with a concerned voice, looking down at the shaking girl worriedly.

"H-Huh?" Rima looked up, with her face a light pink colour, her skin red around her eyes and nose, much to his surprise. "F-Fujisaki? I'm fine.. but why are you here?"

"I was shopping, and I seen you. I'll walk you home, since it's late," _and you look miserable,_ He wanted to add, but didn't. She hesitated for a moment, but then nodded and stood up.

"Thank you… I guess."

"It's just what neighbours do, right, Rima-chan?" Rima just stared at him for a moment, before nodding slowly. "Anyway, let's get home, it's freezing out here," Nagihiko smiled, and the couple began walking slowly to the apartment building, in silence.

* * *

_Rima stood by the local park's gates, leaning back on the fence and looking around, tapping her foot on the ground as she waited._

_"C'mon, they were supposed to be here five minutes ago…" She muttered, checking her orange phone for the third time since she arrived, and then closed it, looking up and finding people staring at her. After giving a signature death glare, she turned and stared down the street, squeezing her phone in her hand in frustration. Suddenly, she felt a drop of rain on her hand, and looked up to the sky, seeing rain fall. _

_"Great. Just great," She whispered, and then quickly opened her vibrating phone. _

_"Hello Mother, are you going to come any time today?" _

_"W-Wait, what do you mean you can't come? You know today is important," She had a scowl on her face as she said this, feeling crushed. __**Of course she's gonna make an excuse. She always does,**__ A small horrible voice at the back of her mind said. _

_"Right…Well, good luck with your work. I'm _**sure**_ you'll enjoy it," Her voice raised in anger and then she shut the phone, hanging up. _

_"I…hate my parents.." She mumbled, trying not to let tears fall, and walked away, looking for shelter and finally giving up, and curling into a ball. _

Rima woke up early in the next morning, glad it was the weekend, but shuddering as her dream basically relived the night before. She dragged herself out of bed, and then heard a beep coming from her phone, checking it quickly.

_"I'm in town today to see my grandparents, want to hang out?" _

She immediately grinned, as her best friend in the whole world had texted her, and replied quickly, and then tossed her phone to the side

_"Sure, I'll meet you at the local park in half an hour." _

Rima then got ready as quick as she could after having a shower, and got dressed into a thick orange sweater and blue jeans, slipping on brown knee high boots with a tiny heel on it, and tugging a brush through her curly hair, which went back to normal in the shower, to her relief. Checking her phone for the time, she then slipped it into her pocket with her wallet, and then checking outside to see the weather, which was a little gloomy, but didn't look as cold as the day before. Rima grabbed a light purple scarf, which was an odd choice, but it was her most cherished scarf, and wound it around her neck, before walking out of her apartment, and stopping at the mailboxes, opening hers and staring inside it, just as Nagihiko went and checked his. He noticed how the small blonde had a sad look on her face for a few moments, before it morphed into the emotionless mask it usually is. She then walked past him, and out the front door, turning a corner and walking slowly to the park, where she met her favourite pink haired friend, a small smile on her face as she walked towards her.

"Nice to see you again, Amu," She greeted, hugging the taller female.

"You too, Rima. Oh, it is okay if my other friend joins us, isn't it? I just really want to see you both, and for you two to meet! I'm sure you'll be great friends," Amu beamed, hugging her friend back and looking around. "We'll just need to wait for a bit…"

"…Alright," The small blonde said, not wanting to get upset with her friend.

They stood side by side, waiting on Amu's friend, for about five minutes, before they heard,

"Sorry I'm late!" The person approached them, resting both hands on their knees and panting, clearly looking like they ran most of the way there. Rima looked down at the person, and scowled.

_This is gonna be a loooong day._

* * *

**Hey hey! So this is Chapter Three! Yay! What did you think? **

**Thank you so much for the reviews, I really appreciated them. **

**Who do you think the mystery person is?  
**

**Also, I'm not too familiar with the American High School System, but I think Rima is a...Junior? **

**I'll also try and get the next chapter up ASAP! Stay tuned! **

**- KagaKoko **


	4. Chapter 4

**/Nagihiko's POV/ **

I stood for a minute, catching my breath, then straightened up, smiling, noticing Rima straight away, and for some reason, was glaring at me._ What have I done now? _

I then looked to Amu, confused, brushing some hair away from my face.

"Is this the friend you wanted me to meet, Amu-chan?"

"Is this the friend you wanted me to meet, Amu?" We both said at the same time. Rima scowled again, and I looked away, embarrassed.

"Oh, well, I guess it's techinically re-meet, but oh well," Amu muttered, and then grinned at us. "Let's go for a parfait or something! I know you like parfaits, Rima," She babbled, "Do you like parfaits, Nagi?" She got cut off by Ikuto jumping off of a tree and landing behind her.

"On a date, just the two of us, Amu." He smirked, and dragged her off somewhere, with Amu yelling in return. I turn to Rima, and smiled again.

"I guess that just leaves you and me. What do you want to do?"

"No shit, Sherlock," She muttered under her breath, and then looked up at me again. "Let's just go and get ice cream," She then gave a huge, fake smile, and said in a sweet, syrupy voice, "You're paying, got that?" I nodded, turning.

"Shall we go then, Milady?" I offered my hand to her, which she ignored, and flushed a light pink.

"Fine. Lead the way, idiotic purplehead,"

I smirked, and began walking, looking over my shoulder. "Aww, Rima-chan is already giving me nicknames. She must **l – o – v –** **e** me!~" I sang out, resulting in me getting hit on the arm by Rima, even though it didn't hurt.

"Ew, gross. I'd never love you, idiot. Now hurry up. I'm starving." I felt alittle hurt, but shook my head and watched her walk forward, leving me behind. _I'm glad we're getting along for now anyway.._

* * *

**/Rima's POV/ **

Nagihiko and I walked to a nearby bench in silence, and sat down, licking our ice creams.

"So, Rima-chan, have you always lived in this neighbourhood?" I shook my head, staring out at the grassy part of the playground. "Oh, really? Where did you live before?" Surprise in his voice. I knew it. He doesn't remember. Idiotic Purplehead.

"Tokyo… I was only there since elementary though.. I went to Seiyo Elementary. Do you know it?" _Of course he knows it… He did go there after all. Let's see if that will boost his memory._

He beamed,and nodded. "Yes, I went there until a few months ago, actually. I can't really remember seeing you there, Rima-chan. Although, there was a girl who resembled you quite a bit, I think…" Nagihiko pondered for a moment, and then his eyes lit up. "Oh! There was someone in the Student Council.. She was really pretty, like you. Although.. She didn't have a good attitude and was quite… cold and bitchy towards people," He commented, staring out to the sky, before tilting his head to me, who was now standing and shaking, my bangs covering my eyes, ice cream on the ground.

_Slap!_

He stared at me in surprise, cupping his red cheek in one hand. "Rima… chan?"

"You can't judge one by appearance, _Nadeshiko," _A tear rolled down my cheek, and I turned away, out of the corner of my eye, I could see his chocolate brown eyes widening, and then I ran off.

_I get it now.. That confession… Was nothing to him. He was just another fanboy who only cared about my looks. It all makes sense. After all, love is dumb. And I was foolish enough to believe in it. _


	5. Chapter 5

As Nagihiko stood and stared after her, his eyes wide and mouth gaping open, still holding his cheek and trying to figure out what she had meant, and how she knew his secret, Amu jumped out from the bush behind him, walking up to him angrily.

"Nagihiko! How could you say something like that? I knew you were hurt she left and all, but that was too far! Way too far!" She said each sentence as if she was trying not to cry, pain evident in her voice as she hit her fists off his chest. "She… She must have been so hurt… to hear **you **of all people say that." Nagihiko stared down at Amu, grabbing her wrists to stop her hitting him.

"Amu…what are you talking about? I've not met Rima-chan until I moved here." The confusion could be heard in his voice, and with that, Amu fell to her knees.

"Y-You mean… You don't remember Rima? At all? How do you not remember her?" She said, frowning, then remembered back to a year ago, when she was having a worrying conversation with Nagihiko.

_Amu walked along the school corridors with Nagihiko, heading to their next class and chatting happily, with fangirls flocking around them, when Nagihiko suddenly fell to the ground, fainting, from exhaustion, Amu suspected. She managed to carry Nagihiko (with the help of fangirls) to the Nurse's office, where he got examined. _

_Later, when he woke up, he looked around, dazed, and then stared blankly at Amu._

_"Who are you? Where am I?" He said in a monotone, before shifting his gaze to the ceiling. _

_"I- I'm Hinamori Amu. One of your best friends. Don't you remember me?" She asked anxiously, biting her lip. "You're in the Nurse's office of Seiyo Academy… You go to school here…but you fainted. Hang on, I'll go get the nurse." She stood up, and turned, about to dash to get the school nurse, but felt a cool hand grab hers. She turned back, looking down at Nagihiko. "A-Are you okay?" She trys not to let her panicking show through, but fails. _

_"Ah, sorry, Amu-chan. My mind is going alittle foggy and everything, since I can't really sleep. My mother is forcing me to dance more often to perfect it, so I'm forgetting things." He said, sadly, forcing a smile on his face. "I'll be fine. It's not like it is long-term or anything, because it only happened for a few seconds."_

She smiled sadly up at him. "Nagi. It's not you fault. I'm sorry. I'll go tell Rima what happened. It seems like you just have a bit of memory loss. But… I think you should say sorry to her too. I think it upset her a lot." Nagihiko blinked, and nodded slowly, unsure of the change of heart in Amu. "We should let her calm for awhile, and then explain. Should we go back to your house, as you promised to show me around?"

Amu stood up, dusting herself down, and Nagihiko nodded, turning and walking out of the park, the pinkette not far behind him, a strange silence between them. "S-So… how's your new school? Made any new friends yet?" Amu broke it awkwardly, glancing at him.

Nagihiko thought for a bit, and then smiled. "Yes, I've decided to make friends with a girl who seems to despise me. I'm unsure of what she looks like since she never takes off her hat or glasses. Her last name is… uh… Mash-something. Oh dear, how rude of me to forget a new friend's name. I'll need to ask her later." Amu stifled a giggle at the description, guessing who it was right away. _Sometimes Nagi can be so clueless._

He turned to her, raising an eyebrow. "Why are you smirking like that? Is something funny…?"

She shook her head quickly. "No, I'm just happy you've got a friend in school is all." _Oh wow… I sound like his mother…_ She thought to herself.

He nodded. "What about you? How is you and… what's his name? Icky-toe? Aren't you guys dating or something?" At that comment, Amu turned a tomato red, much to his amusement. "I take that as a yes."

"What?! Me and that.. that…. That… Stupid perverted cosplay cat?" She said, flustered, waving her arms around frantically, trying to think of what to say. "No, no, no! We are definitely **not **dating." She flushed, looking away, and muttering the word under her breath, "Yet."

Nagihiko gave a small smirk. "Whatever you say, Amu-chan. Better watch out though. He's probably listening into our conversations." With that, she looked around, to try and catch him watching the two.

"Wh-WHAT?! Where? Where?! I don't want him stalking me!"

"Joke, Amu-chan." He said as they walked into the apartment building, walking to the elevator and waiting for it. The elevator finally came after a few minutes, with a loud "Ding!" and they stepped inside, Nagihiko pressing the floor that he stayed on. There was an awkward silence, before Amu started laughing manically.

"A-Amu-chan, are you okay?" He stared at her, unable to find what was so funny.

"Y-Yes, it's…. just," she said in between fits of laughter, "you've been walking around for ages with this tiny pink hand mark on your cheek! An- And it looks really… stupid!" She laughed even harder, although stopped when the lift opened, out of shock and fright. "Oh, that was funny. My ribs hurt now."

Nagihiko shook his head, a wide smile on his face. "Amu-chan, you have a very weird sense of humor." He stepped out of the elevator, and began walking towards his apartment, Amu following slowly behind him, still doubled over. He unlocked the door in one swift motion, and then beckoned Amu inside, shutting the door, and strolling to the kitchen and making hot chocolate.

A few minutes later, when it was done, he brought two mugs to a small table in the main room, and put one in front of Amu, the other at the opposite side, at which he sat down at. He sighed alittle, looking around the untidy place. "Sorry for the mess, Amu-chan. I've not put everything away yet."

She shook her head, smiling. "It's okay, you just moved in, silly." She hesitated for a minute, before looking up. "Do you remember the others? Tadase-kun, Yaya, Kukai, Utau, and everyone?"

"Alittle." He shrugged, looking gloomily down at his hot chocolate. I can't remember Kukai very well… same with Utau. This sucks." He took a long drink of the warm beverage, and then glanced at Amu as she did the same. "Can you tell me some funny stories about them?"

Amu nodded, happily, and began telling a lot of stories which made him smile, much to her delight, but also lead to her blushing a lot too.

A few hours later, they stood up, almost nervously, and looked at each other. "Time to speak to Rima." Amu said quietly. "Do you think she'll answer?"

"Only one way to find out, I guess." Nagihiko answered, walking to the door and swinging it open, Amu exiting it first, him last, and closing it quietly behind him. They turn to Rima's door, and find a man pounding his fist against it and yelling her name.

"RIMA! RIMA OPEN UP! RIMA MASHIRO. OPEN THIS DOOR." He yelled, before noticing two pairs of eyes on him, and he turns to them. "Hello, are you Rima's friends?"

They both nod, and Nagihiko steps forward protectively. "And who are you, may I ask?"

He smiled, although it didn't quite reach his eyes. "I'm her father."

**Hello, everyone!~ Did you guys like this chapter and the last chapter? I'm sorry the last one was so small, but I have school now. Whoop. Fun times, I know. **

**But I'm just happy people are with this story, I'll get my other one, Deception, updated soon. **

**Also, the dashes are just because FF won't let me put borders for some weird reason.**

**Stay happy and healthy! **

** - KokoKaga**


End file.
